


Почти дружба и немного больше

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Почти дружба и немного больше

В клуб, давно считавшийся «студенческим», Имаёши пришел, когда вечеринка была в разгаре.  
— Дом, милый дом, — почти с нежностью пробормотал он, глядя на валяющегося под стойкой бара первокурсника. Тот дремал, подложив под голову собственные кроссовки, и громкая музыка ему совсем не мешала.  
Как же хорошо вернуться.  
Имаёши помахал рукой окликнувшим его парням, смутно знакомым по лекциям профессора Такеды — отличные лекции, Имаёши здорово на них высыпался, — но подходить не стал. Он пришел не за общением и восстановлением былых связей, он хотел вернуть подзабытое чувство беззаботности и причастности ко всему этому: от кроссовок под щекой перепившего студента до целующихся парочек на потрепанных диванах.  
Эти, правда, не целовались. Имаёши прислонился боком к спинке диванчика, беззастенчиво разглядывая их сверху: парень молчал, вцепившись в стакан с пивом, девушка откровенно маялась, то и дело поправляя длинные локоны.  
Его они не заметили — в таком шуме неудивительно.  
— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказала девушка, решительно подхватывая сумочку размером с сигаретную пачку. — Пока, Касамацу-кун.  
— Пока, — в оказавшемся знакомым голосе было столько привычного смирения, что у Имаёши брови поползли вверх. Он проводил взглядом девушку, затерявшуюся среди танцующих, и посмотрел на ссутулившиеся плечи Касамацу.  
Того самого.  
— И даже не спросил, можно ли перезвонить? — Имаёши считал, что знакомства надо возобновлять эффектно. А с Касамацу они не просто знакомые: после того, что Тоо сделали с Кайджо, он обязан был на их капитане жениться, как честный человек!  
— Что?! — Касамацу рывком встал, оборачиваясь, и Имаёши приветливо помахал ему рукой — левой, в правой было пиво. — Ты?!  
— Привет-привет, — сказал Имаёши. — Давно не виделись.  
— Я не соскучился.  
— А я — ужасно соскучился. — Имаёши ухмыльнулся, заметив негодующий взгляд. — По всему этому. — Он обвел рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой бар и столики. — Хорошо снова быть студентом.  
— Ты тут учишься? — Касамацу все еще хмурился. — Я тебя никогда не видел.  
— Восстановился. Пропустил год по семейным обстоятельствам.  
— А-а… Как все, должно быть, рады твоему возвращению.  
— Я не замечаю твоего ехидства, видишь? — Имаёши глотнул пива, пряча улыбку. — А ты перевелся с севера?  
— Откуда ты?..  
— Видел студенческие анкеты на сайте. Ты еще пиво будешь? За возобновление прекрасной дружбы?  
— Я тебе не друг, очкарик, — отрезал Касамацу. — И я уже ухожу.  
— Неудачное свидание? — с преувеличенным сочувствием спросил Имаёши. Все-таки слова Касамацу немного задевали.  
— Не твое дело.  
Судя по смущенно-вызывающему виду, с девушками Касамацу по-прежнему были проблемы.  
— Как печально, — фыркнул Имаёши и уже в спину уходящему Касамацу бросил: — Может, если не получается с девушками, попробуешь с парнями?  
Касамацу споткнулся на ровном полу.  
И ушел.

На тренировку баскетбольной команды Имаёши заглянул, только чтобы поздороваться — он не собирался снова играть. Шел по университетскому двору и думал, что за год, наверное, совсем разучился, да и времени нет, учеба и подработка едва оставляют пару часов в субботу на пиво с друзьями, а университетская команда и так одна из самых сильных в Японии.  
Во всяком случае разумных причин не играть было много, и не вина Имаёши, что за порогом баскетбольного зала разум его покинул.  
Все из-за Касамацу.  
— Привет, — сказал ему Имаёши и едва успел перехватить брошенный в него мяч.  
— До двадцати, — скомандовал Касамацу, сурово хмурясь.  
Вот в тот момент все причины не играть в баскетбол и растаяли, как дым.  
Уже после того, как потный и разгоряченный Имаёши поговорил с тренером и принял душ — полотенце одолжил кто-то из старых приятелей, — разум понемногу стал возвращаться. Но Имаёши решил не расстраиваться.  
Он решил расстроить Касамацу. В конце концов, это он во всем виноват.  
— Эй, грозный воин баскетбола, — позвал его Имаёши, дождавшись у выхода из раздевалки. — Мы будем играть в одной команде, знаешь?  
Касамацу зыркнул на него из-под широких бровей и пожал плечами:  
— Больше сильных игроков — лучше для команды. Я как-нибудь привыкну.  
— Тяжело быть обычным игроком, а не капитаном? — полюбопытствовал Имаёши, шагая вслед за попытавшимся уйти Касамацу.  
— А тебе? — хмыкнул тот. — Ты вообще даже не в стартовом составе.  
— Позор, — согласился, улыбаясь, Имаёши.  
— А ты вообще чего за мной идешь? — опомнился Касамацу, остановился и, круто развернувшись, уставился на Имаёши, сощурившегося сильнее обычного: он не любил, когда ему смотрели в глаза.  
— Я думал, мы идем праздновать мое зачисление в команду, — объяснил Имаёши непонятливому Касамацу и мечтательно добавил: — Я бы съел сейчас лапши или...  
— Что-о? — Договорить он не успел: Касамацу возмущенно упер руки в бока и, кажется, собирался испортить праздник сразу, не доходя до ресторана.  
— Я плачу, — Имаёши примирительно поднял руки. — Мне одиноко и хочется поболтать со старым знакомым.  
Вид у него, наверное, был проникновенным и немного жалким — жестокое сердце Касамацу смягчилось.  
— Блин. Ладно, только я сам за себя заплачу.

Сделав заказ, Касамацу вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, напрягся еще больше. Недоверчивые взгляды, которые он бросал на Имаёши, могли бы обидеть кого угодно.  
— Как поживаешь, Касамацу-кун? — спросил необидчивый Имаёши и поправил очки. Наверняка они бликовали, придавая ему вид человека, которому нельзя верить. Так когда-то сказал Аомине.  
Потом, правда, добавил, что он-то верит.  
— Отлично, — буркнул Касамацу. — В прошлом году вышли в четвертьфинал.  
— Ах, как много я пропустил, — сокрушенно сказал Имаёши. — В этом году надо победить, чтобы не чувствовать себя обделенным.  
— И победим, чего смеешься.  
— Даже не думал.  
Оказывается, разговоры про режим тренировок, соревнования и команды соперников очень сближают. Имаёши не слишком на это рассчитывал, но сытного обеда и монолога об ошибках прошлогоднего четвертьфинала Касамацу хватило, чтобы смотреть на мир дружелюбнее.  
— …и этот придурок не смог сделать подбор! Да любой из Кайджо бы сделал, там реально ничего не нужно, только чтобы руки не из задницы росли! — Печальную концовку рассказа Имаёши слушал, сочувственно подперев ладонью щеку.  
— Ты его растерзал после матча? А труп сжег?  
Касамацу чуть не подавился минералкой.  
— С чего вдруг ты так решил?!  
— Ну, я помню, как доставалось Кисе в свое время, — засмеялся Имаёши. — У нас вся команда иногда мечтала сделать то же самое с Аомине.  
— Я не… — Касамацу пожал плечами, смутившись. — Я же не зверь. Кисе… Ну, просто так получалось. А тот придурок… — Он тяжело вздохнул, поглаживая пальцем стакан. — Я сам не лучше. И он сделал все, чтобы победить, но иногда просто не получается.  
— Как у тебя с девушками? — Имаёши отлично знал, что иногда не получается, и все тут. Лучше уж болтать о девчонках.  
— Ты меня уже достал с этим. — Раздражения в голосе Касамацу было предостаточно, но Имаёши оно не волновало: это было раздражение друга. Ну, или хорошего приятеля.  
И почему бы им не подружиться, на самом деле?  
— Прости-прости, мне близка твоя боль, — рассмеялся Имаёши. — Я тут уже месяц, но одинок и несчастен.  
— Я тут уже год, — сказал Касамацу, хмуро глядя в стакан. — Хотя ладно, переживу.  
— Год? — Имаёши на самом деле удивился. — Это не переживание, это выживание!  
— Прекрати ржать, — рявкнул Касамацу, хотя Имаёши даже не улыбался. — Чем издеваться, лучше бы помог.  
Видимо, Касамацу уже был на грани отчаяния, если сказал такое Имаёши.  
Или он еще плохо его знал.  
— Отныне ты в надежных руках, дорогой друг!

В клуб — не тот, «студенческий», а куда более дорогой — Касамацу шел как на битву. Это было видно по плотно сжатым губам, складке между бровей и застегнутой до самого ворота рубашки. Имаёши очень сомневался, что у вооруженного до зубов решительностью и отчаянием Касамацу будет больше шансов познакомиться с девушкой, чем обычно.  
Но эта проблема решалась просто — алкоголем. Бутылка пива перед клубом и пара-тройка коктейлей уже на месте должны были сделать Касамацу общительным и веселым.  
Имаёши не стал говорить, что это для храбрости, просто вручил бокал и сказал:  
— За удачу!  
— Мы и в прошлый раз пили за удачу, — мрачно ответил Касамацу, но выпил. Имаёши смотрел, как дергается его кадык — в темноте клуба его четко обрисовывал падающий зеленоватый луч прожектора, — и думал, не перестарался ли он с коктейлями. Похоже, Касамацу из тех, кто от алкоголя становится только более замкнутым.  
— Удачи мало не бывает, — парировал Имаёши. — А вон та красотка смотрит в нашу сторону. Не хочешь с ней потанцевать?  
— Я…  
По лицу Касамацу было видно, что не хочет — боится и волнуется, — но он бы ни за что не признался. Поставил полупустой бокал на столик, нахмурил брови, сжал кулаки и пошел развлекаться.  
Имаёши тяжело вздохнул и допил его коктейль.  
Через час он успел обменяться телефонами с крашеной девицей, потанцевать с длинноногой и зажать в темном углу грудастую. Что может быть легче знакомства в клубе? Это как обыграть детсадовскую сборную.  
Бывший капитан Кайджо проигрывал детсадовцам по всем фронтам.  
— Эй, — Имаёши нашел его около стойки тоскливо наблюдающим за барменом — тот творил чудеса с бутылками. Завораживающее зрелище, но не за этим они сюда пришли. — И эта сорвалась?  
— Я все делаю не так, — мрачно и пьяно пробормотал Касамацу. — И на что я рассчитывал? Лучше я еще выпью.  
— Хватит, — Имаёши уже пожалел, что притащил его в клуб. Надо было начать с библиотеки. — Пора уходить, попробуем… потом еще попробуем.  
— А смысл? — грустно спросил Касамацу и послушно пошел к выходу. — Только мне надо отлить.  
В тесном коридоре, который вел к туалетам, было темно и зажимались сразу две парочки. Одна почти трахалась — юбка у девушки задралась до талии.  
У Имаёши, успевшего войти во вкус с грудастой, тут же встал.  
— Что я делаю не так? — спросил Касамацу, расстегивая штаны у писсуара, и сам ответил. — Как в ступор впадаю, блин!  
— Надо с этим бороться, — Имаёши потянулся — стояк немного мешал.  
— Я готов.  
— Бороться?  
— Поссал я, придурок!  
Имаёши чуть увернулся от тычка локтем. Бедный Кисе, и он это терпел целый год!  
Имаёши терпеть не собирался.  
— Нет уж, давай готовиться, — нехорошо улыбнулся Имаёши и потянул Касамацу к себе. Тот едва удержал равновесие, опершись спиной о стену. — Итак, что ты делаешь не так?  
Имаёши наклонился к его лицу — так близко, что чувствовал на щеке горячее дыхание.  
— Может, ты неправильно смотришь? Говоришь?  
Зрачки у Касамацу стали огромными, из-за них почернели глаза — как две бездны.  
— Или неправильно целуешь?  
Все-таки Имаёши тоже выпил лишнего, иначе бы он не стал наваливаться всем телом на Касамацу и целовать плотно сжатые губы. Целых полминуты — пока Касамацу не опомнился и не оттолкнул его с силой.  
Впрочем, не так уж сильно у него получилось. Слабовато даже, Имаёши ожидал большего.  
Глядя, как захлопывается за спиной Касамацу дверь, он думал, что, к счастью, тот тоже перепил.  
Или ему понравилось — самую малость.  
Имаёши же понравилось.

Это было неожиданно, но Имаёши, пережив похмелье и полчаса стыда за себя — в ванной в полном одиночестве, — решил, что вполне готов смириться с влечением к Касамацу. Подумаешь, парень. Подумаешь, колючий и злой, как голодный еж.  
Зато с ним весело.  
На лекцию Имаёши пришел пораньше, хотя вообще не собирался — вовремя вспомнил, что она общая с Касамацу. В аудитории-амфитеатре тот всегда садился за второй партой слева, и Имаёши как-то полпары наблюдал за ним сверху: лекции он писал сосредоточенно и увлеченно, не обращая внимания на севшую рядом симпатичную девушку.  
И в кого он такой олень с девчонками?  
В этот раз Касамацу не было, чему Имаёши немало огорчился. Во-первых, притащился он на лекцию только ради него, а во-вторых… Ну, просто хотелось его увидеть и проверить, как с ним будет… после вчерашнего-то.  
Имаёши вздохнул, открыл ноутбук и только приготовился подремать под негромкий монотонный голос профессора, как дверь в аудиторию открылась, и в нее влетел запыхавшийся Касамацу с сумкой наперевес.  
Сердце почему-то пропустило удар, и Имаёши отклонился назад, прячась за крышкой ноутбука. Касамацу его не заметил, уселся на свое место и незаметно потянулся — выглядел он так, будто только что проснулся и сразу принял бой.  
А потом — у Имаёши на секунду перехватило дыхание — Касамацу оглянулся. Поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Имаёши помахал ему рукой — это получилось почти неосознанно, по привычке, как и широкая улыбка. Он не думал дразниться, он вообще не особо думал и чувствовал себя странно из-за этой бездумной и светлой легкости в голове.  
Касамацу отвернулся почти сразу, но Имаёши успел заметить, как он покраснел. Это его развеселило — хотя чего еще можно было ждать после вчерашнего приключения?  
А дальше все пошло так, как и предполагал Имаёши: Касамацу исчез сразу после лекции и старательно избегал его весь день. И следил — Имаёши иногда чувствовал на себе его взгляд, у него всегда хорошо получалось считывать чужое внимание.  
В столовой он специально подсел к симпатичной блондинке, явно студентке по обмену, отвратительно говорившей по-японски, но очень общительной. Он надеялся, что со стороны это выглядит тем, чем на самом деле не было: легким ненавязчивым флиртом над тарелками с супом.  
От чужого взгляда хотелось чесаться, спина зудела, как от комариных укусов. Студентка смеялась и пыталась сказать что-нибудь на кансайском диалекте — и в другой раз он обязательно взял бы ее телефон, чтобы научить на досуге особенностям произношения. Ничего сложного, просто нужно по-другому работать языком…  
Касамацу наверняка это быстро усвоил бы, хорошо бы дать ему пару уроков. С языком.  
От собственных пошлых мыслей Имаёши стало смешно и неловко, он быстро распрощался со студенткой — та беззаботно помахала ему ложкой, тут же о нем забыв — и пошел к выходу. Там они и столкнулись, у самых дверей.  
Кто бы мог представить, что Касамацу способен на такие обжигающие взгляды.  
— Привет, Касамацу-кун, давно не виделись, — почти пропел Имаёши, гадая, разразится война или победит дипломатия — не выяснять же отношения на глазах у всех.  
— Угу, — неопределенно кивнул Касамацу, возвещая триумф дипломатов — он решил не драться, а делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Инцидент исчерпан?  
— Что-то ты сегодня на лекцию опоздал, — Имаёши улыбался и провоцировал, сам не зная, зачем. Разумнее было бы вести себя так, словно все нормально и никто вчера не целовался в полутемном клубном коридоре.  
— Проспал, — хмуро сказал Касамацу и попытался пройти мимо, но Имаёши был хорош не только в атаке, но и в защите.  
— А я вот подумал, не сходить ли нам на свидание?  
Касамацу, красный, как целое поле маков, потрясенно уставился на Имаёши и, кажется, не находил слов для возмущения.  
— На двойное. Я во-он с той блондинкой, а ты — с ее подружкой, она тоже блондинка. Из Австралии.  
Про свидание, блондинок и Австралию Имаёши сочинял на ходу, ловя все тени и оттенки чувств на лице Касамацу. Облегчение, недоверие, раздражение и на крошечную долю секунды — Имаёши был почти уверен, что не ошибся — ревность.  
— Я с тобой никуда не пойду!  
— Ну же, не стоит так быстро сдаваться, — Имаёши шагнул ближе, чуть наклонившись, и стряхнул с плеча Касамацу несуществующую пылинку, заставляя его вздрогнуть.  
— Иди ты в задницу со своими свиданиями. С тобой — никогда! — Касамацу почти сразу сделал шаг назад и покраснел. — Да я…  
Он не успел рассказать про себя нечто, несомненно, важное — рядом кто-то расхохотался, и притормозивший около Имаёши парень — смутно знакомый то ли по совместным лекциям, то ли вечеринкам — хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Ни в какую? Удачи с недотрогой! Будь с ним нежен!  
Имаёши изумленно поднял брови, а потом расхохотался и кивнул парню — хорошая же шутка.  
Или совет.  
— Придурок, — зло бросил Касамацу, глядя не на парня, а на Имаёши, и резко бросился вон из столовой. Он не оценил — ни шутку, ни совет.  
Даже не пообедал, вот бедняга, почти с сочувствием думал Имаёши, неторопливо шагая на следующую пару.

Пару дней Касамацу в университете не показывался — или старательно избегал Имаёши. Даже не тренировки не ходил. Это было грустно, печально и вредило учебному процессу, потому что грустный Имаёши очень плохо усваивал квантовую механику. В мыслях, занятых Касамацу и планами его покорения, места для механики не оставалось. Вполне возможно, она даже не была квантовой.  
А Имаёши не для того поступал в университет, чтобы вылететь из него с позором.  
Спустя пару дней и пару вопросов общим приятелям — как бы между прочим — Имаёши пошел в библиотеку. Огромную, многолюдную и тихую, несмотря на количество жаждущих знаний студентов.  
Касамацу нашелся за бесконечными стеллажами с журналами — присев на корточки, он рассматривал те, что были выставлены на нижней полке. Кажется, спортивные.  
Имаёши подошел к нему неслышно, как умел.  
— Что нового пишут?  
От заданного самым светским тоном вопроса Касамацу подскочил как ужаленный, стукнулся головой о выступающий край полки и выругался. Тихо — все-таки они были в библиотеке.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Да так, — неопределенно сказал Имаёши, чтобы не пугать его еще сильнее. — Дело есть.  
— Так иди и делай свое дело, — вполголоса рявкнул Касамацу, прижимая к себе журнал — баскетбольный, Имаёши правильно догадался.  
— Я уже, — все так же туманно ответил он. — Давненько тебя не было видно.  
— Ты что, за мной следишь? — Касамацу зло прищурился, но журнал прижал еще крепче, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Что за хрень? Играть со мной вздумал?!  
— Эй-эй, — Имаёши примиряюще поднял ладони. — Какие игры? Ты же мой друг, конечно, я заметил, что тебя нет.  
При слове «друг» Касамацу сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, но ничего не сказал.  
— Боялся, что ты переживаешь из-за всякой ерунды, — Имаёши бросил быстрый взгляд за стеллажи — никого рядом не было, только вдалеке тихо гудели чьи-то голоса.  
— Не переживаю я ничего, — Касамацу слишком равнодушно пожал плечами. — Я занят, понял?  
— Вижу, — согласился Имаёши. — Я тебя на минуточку отвлеку. Соскучился.  
Второй поцелуй получился почти таким же неловким, как первый. И сердце колотилось так же. И зажатый в угол кольцом рук Касамацу сопротивлялся, как тогда, не сразу.  
И оба они были совершенно трезвы.  
— Я принес тебе телефон австралийской блондинки, — Имаёши не удержался и подмигнул, глядя прямо в глаза Касамацу — черные из-за расширившихся зрачков. Спина ныла — он больно ударился о край стеллажа, когда Касамацу его оттолкнул. — Позвони ей, она клевая.  
Белый листок с номером Касамацу сжал в пальцах на автомате и посмотрел на него так, словно не понимал, что это такое. А Имаёши не стал ждать, что он скажет, — ушел сразу же.  
Ему срочно надо было что-то сделать со стояком в штанах.

Где-то дня через три Имаёши решил, что план провалился. Вернее, сработал первоначальный — найти Касамацу подружку.  
И это было чрезвычайно подло с его стороны.  
Имаёши не то чтобы не находил себе места, но откровенно маялся — на занятиях, на тренировках, дома и даже на субботней вечеринке у приятелей, а ведь пошел туда пить и забываться!  
Наверное, блондинка оказалась еще общительнее, чем думал Имаёши.  
И Касамацу ничего такого к нему не испытывал, просто злился и велся на провокации.  
А самому Имаёши лучше найти себе подружку, выбросив из головы поцелуи с Касамацу и его вечное раздражение. Хуже ведь не придумаешь — бойфренд с комплексами, распускающий руки и злой на язык. И никаких упругих сисек.  
На четвертый день — как раз был понедельник — Имаёши сидел на газоне, окружавшем главный корпус, лениво жевал бутерброд и второй раз читал одну и ту же страницу учебника. Смысл прочитанного ускользал, как облака скользили мимо высокой крыши, не цепляясь за башенки, а бутерброд казался пресным и невкусным.  
Жизнь определенно не ладилась — ровно до того момента, как за спиной раздалось смущенное «эй».  
Имаёши чуть не подавился куском хлеба.  
— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, — Касамацу, присев на корточки, старательно лупил его по спине, заставляя кашлять еще больше.  
— Хватит, сдаюсь, убей лучше сразу! — Имаёши нес какую-то чушь, уклоняясь от шлепков, и лихорадочно думал, что теперь делать. Он уже смирился, что ничего не будет, а Касамацу…  
— Убил бы, — мрачно сказал Касамацу, садясь рядом на расстеленную Имаёши ветровку. — Но слишком много свидетелей. И труп на лужайке не спрячешь.  
— Уважительная причина, — пробормотал Имаёши, не придумав ответа язвительнее. Он с силой захлопнул учебник и покосился на притихшего Касамацу. — Ну и как у тебя дела?  
«С блондинкой», хотел сказать он, но не стал.  
— Как обычно, — Касамацу смотрел прямо перед собой, на стену корпуса — в окнах аудиторий играло солнце, было красиво.  
— И?..  
— Я же говорю, как обычно, — раздраженно и смущенно ответил Касамацу.  
— То есть ничего у тебя с этой австралийкой не вышло?  
Имаёши даже не пытался скрыть радость. Пусть считает это злорадством, хрен с ним.  
— Наверное, в прошлой жизни я совершил какой-то ужасный грех, — невесело улыбнулся Касамацу. — Поэтому у меня ничего не получается с девушками, да еще и ты…  
— Что я?  
— Свалился на мою голову.  
Касамацу встал, заслонив солнце, отряхнулся и протянул руку.  
— Пора на тренировку. Страшно хочется играть.  
— Я не собирался сегодня идти, — сказал Имаёши и ухватился за протянутую ладонь. — Но, пожалуй, сегодня я лучше забью на физику.  
— Так любишь баскетбол?  
— Вроде того. Люблю и все такое.  
Касамацу даже не покраснел — наверное, не понял.  
И ладно.

Имаёши больше не делал ровным счетом ничего. Не провоцировал, не подначивал, не язвил и не кормил Касамацу двусмысленностями. И уж конечно не целовал в темных коридорах.  
Просто вот ничегошеньки не делал, и Касамацу весь извелся из-за этого ничего.  
Все шло по плану.  
Сначала Касамацу шарахался, стоило встать к нему слишком близко, дергался, если Имаёши задевал его плечом или сумкой, и напряженно следил за ним, чтобы он ни делал.  
Когда после удачного броска на тренировке Имаёши закинул ему руку на шею любимым жестом Аомине, Касамацу застыл и весь сжался — но не попытался сбросить.  
Когда под вечер они остались одни в аудитории, да еще и в полутьме — горела лишь одна лампа, — Касамацу не стал отодвигаться подальше, сидел, то и дело прижимаясь закаменевшим бедром к ноге Имаёши.  
В душевой баскетбольного клуба Касамацу смотрел на кого угодно, только не на Имаёши, в раздевалке переодевался быстрее всех и потом ждал его на улице.  
Один раз они даже сходили в кино — весь сеанс Касамацу проерзал, как на иголках, даже когда главный герой взрывал небоскреб и — особенно — когда целовал героиню на его развалинах. Имаёши фильм понравился, Касамацу, кажется, вообще не уловил, о чем он был.  
Имаёши работал по вечерам в цветочном магазине — поливал цветы и обслуживал редких поздних клиентов. Касамацу, возвращаясь домой, шел мимо магазина, хотя мог бы выбрать путь короче. И как-то так получалось, что Имаёши всегда встречал его на пороге, и Касамацу не отказывался заглянуть посмотреть на редкие цветы, которые привезли с утра, а потом подождать, пока Имаёши освободится, чтобы вместе идти к метро.  
— Эй? — В этот раз его даже не пришлось зазывать. Колокольчик на входе звякнул, и занятый покупателем Имаёши только кивнул — мол, вижу, заходи-располагайся — и стал отсчитывать сдачу. Букет белых лилий и темно-синих ирисов лежал на прилавке.  
— Благодарю, приходите еще, — Имаёши проводил покупателя и букет — красивый, особенно яркие ирисы — до дверей. — Надеюсь, Име-сан понравятся цветы.  
— Красивые, — сказал Касамацу, когда Имаёши наконец повернул ключ в замке. — Это ты сделал?  
— Смеешься? — Имаёши расслабленно потянулся, разминая спину. — Это хозяйка днем приготовила под заказ. Я только отдал.  
От тяжелого цветочного запаха и усталости кружилась голова, все-таки работа в магазинчике оказалась не такой ерундовой, как думалось вначале.  
— Понятно, — Касамацу бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвел глаза. Это у него в последнее время стало чуть ли не привычкой, и Имаёши тоже подключился к игре, стараясь встретиться с ним глазами и смутить. Но сегодня он слишком утомился: с утра тесты, потом тренировка, магазин и постоянный адреналин в крови — из-за Касамацу, кого еще.  
Так устал от мыслей о Касамацу, что не реагировал на самого Касамацу — как удачно шутит сегодня мироздание.  
— Идем?  
Только бы от аромата чертовых лилий не разболелась голова.  
— Сейчас, сниму передник. И потуши там свет!  
Имаёши нравилось, как выглядел магазин в полутьме — светились только специальные тусклые лампы, установленные для цветов, над которыми тряслась хозяйка. Из-за них маленькое помещение казалось поляной в лесу — круг неяркого света и широкие, маслянисто поблескивающие листья монстер и пальм, тянущиеся из темноты.  
В этой темноте он наткнулся на Касамацу — совершенно случайно, просто завозился с завязками передника.  
— Осторожно, — глухой голос Касамацу раздался у самого уха. Горячие ладони сжимали предплечья, подбородок упирался в чужое плечо. — Зря выключили свет.  
— Ничего, не упадем, — ответил Имаёши, не делая попытки отстраниться. Он пытался услышать, как колотиться сердце Касамацу.  
— Надо идти.  
Касамацу откашлялся, первым убирая руки. Не слишком охотно — это было понятно по неловкой медлительности, с которой он отступил.  
Наверное, еще немного нужно потерпеть, подумал Имаёши. Теперь он слышал только, как стучит его сердце.  
— Ты готов?  
— Иду.  
А может, стоило перестать ждать?  
Не слишком ли он заигрался?

Имаёши думал об этом по дороге к метро, шагая рядом с будто набравшим в рот воды Касамацу. Руки в карманах, плечи ссутулены, взгляд под ноги — трещины на асфальте считал, что ли?  
Зря, зря Имаёши не воспользовался шансом в магазине, ведь все было идеально: темнота, цветы, горячее дыхание на щеке. И Касамацу явно не стал бы протестовать, он уже созрел, как румяное яблоко на ветке. Протяни руку — и оно само упадет в раскрытую ладонь.  
Чего еще ждать?  
От досады Имаёши даже споткнулся — слишком много вопросов он задавал себе и слишком боялся на них отвечать.  
— Что такое? — Касамацу притормозил, оглянувшись. — Смотри куда идешь.  
— Да, мамочка, — буркнул Имаёши, поправляя очки, сползшие на нос. — Может, за ручку меня поведешь?  
— А надо? — серьезно спросил Касамацу, и в голову Имаёши закралось подозрение, что насмешничает сейчас над собеседником совсем даже не он. Этого никак нельзя было допустить, сарказм и язвительность — краеугольные камни его харизмы!  
— А возьмешь?  
Касамацу молча протянул руку.  
Где-то впереди через пару домов шумел и горел огнями оживленный проспект, но он словно подчеркивал острую тишину переулка. А еще уши закладывало — от прерывистого дыхания.  
Имаёши постоял секунду, улыбнулся — улыбка далась с трудом — и вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Касамацу.  
— Ну и?  
Нестерпимо хотелось сказать что-нибудь насмешливое, разбить странное настроение, витавшее в переулке, сделать все проще и обычнее. И язык не поворачивался это сделать — что за херня?  
Касамацу сделал шаг вперед, так и не выпустив его руки — даже сжал крепче. А потом прижался губами к его губам — осторожно, но без всякой робости или смущения. Так, словно все делал правильно.  
Имаёши подумал, что, пожалуй, да, все правильно, правильнее не бывает, и ответил на поцелуй. Просто приоткрыл рот и лизнул сухие губы Касамацу — тот вздрогнул, пальцы, державшие кисть Имаёши, напряглись так, что стало больно. Имаёши, не обращая внимания на стальную хватку, углубил поцелуй — и Касамацу не испугался, подхватил, агрессивно и неумело толкаясь языком.  
Не лучший поцелуй в плане техники, но вообще — лучший. Раньше, во всяком случае, от простых поцелуев ноги у Имаёши не подкашивались.  
— Ты… — Касамацу отстранился первым и дышал так, словно только что пробежал стометровку на время. — Ты же этого добивался?  
— Добивался? — фальшиво удивился Имаёши, старательно выравнивая дыхание. Сам он бежал метров двести, наверное. — Перекладываешь ответственность?  
— Нет, — Касамацу наконец разжал пальцы, отпуская успевшую онеметь руку. — Я тоже этого хотел.  
— Какая честность, — ухмыльнулся Имаёши и потер запястье, разгоняя кровь. — Понравилось?  
— Да.  
Он просто убивал Имаёши своей искренностью!  
Как с ним таким разговаривать?!  
— А тебе? — спросил Касамацу так прямо, что отделаться двусмысленностями не получилось.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. — В темноте не было видно, но щеки у Касамацу наверняка пылали. — Я тогда пойду.  
— Э-э? В смысле, пойдешь? Ты же сказал, что тебе понравилось?  
Что за?..  
— Ну… — Касамацу отвернулся, снова ссутулившись. — Пойду подумаю. Я тебе позвоню. Завтра.  
— Позвони, — Имаёши отступил на шаг. В груди противно жгло разочарование. — До чего бы ни додумался.  
Имаёши был терпелив, как тигр в засаде.  
Но этой ночью он спал очень плохо.

Когда Касамацу выпалил «алло, привет, приходи сегодня ко мне, через час» и бросил трубку, Имаёши успел представить много чего — и голого Касамацу, с ходу затаскивающего его в постель, и Касамацу, закапывающего его холодный труп, чтобы он никогда никому ничего не рассказал о поцелуях в переулке, — но он никак не думал, что его встретят хмурыми ругательствами.  
— Ты — сукин сын, пидорас и сволочь, понял?  
Имаёши кивнул, разглядывая комнату: стол с компьютером и прислоненной сбоку гитарой, потрепанное кресло, шкаф с болтающейся на дверце футболкой и неаккуратно застеленная кровать. Обычная комната в студенческом общежитии, ничего особенного. Только взгляд почему-то все время возвращался к кровати.  
Ну да, Имаёши же пидорас и сволочь.  
— Ты меня поэтому позвал? — добродушно спросил он, очень надеясь, что хорошо прячет свое беспокойство. Хотя любой бы на его месте волновался, разве нет?  
— Нет, — Касамацу как-то зло скривился. — Я подумал и…  
— И? — В животе будто сдавили пружину. Одно слово — и она выстрелит.  
— И все придумал, — рявкнул Касамацу, оказываясь совсем рядом. — Сам сказал: не получается с девушками — найди парня.  
— Нашел? — Пружина растаяла, как и не бывало. Вместо нее в животе растекалось тепло, поднимаясь горячими волнами к сердцу.  
— Сам нашелся, — Касамацу смотрел ему прямо в глаза — они были почти одного роста, очень удобно.  
И целоваться удобно.  
Касамацу сам толкнул его к кровати, повалив на мягкое одеяло — Имаёши только охнул и тут же расхохотался.  
— Подожди, очки!  
— Что? — В голубых глазах было такое непонимание, словно Имаёши разговаривал с пришельцем. Касамацу уже был где-то далеко, в соседней галактике.  
Давным-давно в далекой-далекой кровати бушевали не очень звездные войны.  
Вообще не войны.  
Имаёши лежал на собравшемся под лопатками одеяле, стаскивал футболку с наклонившегося над ним Касамацу, а в голову лезла всякая чепуха про то, что нужно делать любовь, а не войну, что у Касамацу на жестком животе тонкая полоска черных волос до пупка и красный след от пояса джинсов, и сам он горячий, как печка.  
— Раздевайся, — скомандовал Касамацу и сам потянулся к ширинке Имаёши.  
— Ты сегодня за капитана? — ухмылка, наверное, получилась странной, Касамацу замер на секунду, а потом наклонился ниже и поцеловал его в губы — коротко и отчаянно.  
— Я просидел полночи, решая, что мне делать, а вторую половину — как.  
— Порно смотрел? — Имаёши расхохотался, притягивая к себе покрасневшего Касамацу — прикосновение голой кожи обожгло огнем. — Да ты отлично провел время, пока я волновался, как не знаю кто!  
— Ты… Ты можешь не насмехаться хотя бы сейчас?  
— Важный момент, не хочешь портить?  
— Имаёши!  
Касамацу решительно зажал ему рот ладонью и тут же ее убрал — Имаёши, пользуясь моментом, лизнул ее и пощекотал языком.  
— Такого там не показывали?  
— За-мол-чи, — по слогам сказал Касамацу и встал, снимая джинсы.  
Имаёши послушно заткнулся и стал стягивать футболку. Вся эта возня и перепалка в кровати сделали свое дело: неловкости почти не было, только притяжение.  
И возбуждение — трусы Касамацу натягивал стоявший колом член. От одного его вида у Имаёши в паху стало тяжело и горячо. Нужно было побыстрее избавляться от штанов.  
От всего избавляться.  
Касамацу, тяжело дыша, смотрел, как он выгибается, раздеваясь, а потом не выдержал — сам стянул штаны вместе с трусами. Член тут же прижался к животу.  
— Что? — спросил Имаёши, не отрывая взгляда от красного лица Касамацу. Тот сгорал то ли от смущения, то ли от вожделения. Или от всего вместе.  
Касамацу ничего не ответил, только головой мотнул. Сел рядом, прижавшись боком к голому бедру Имаёши, и положил руку на живот — повыше пупка. Как будто хотел дотронуться до члена, но стеснялся.  
Хотелось крикнуть ему «давай же», но Имаёши не стал — обнял Касамацу за шею и потянул его на себя, заставляя лечь рядом. Теперь они прижимались друг к другу всем телом, и у Имаёши в голове что-то заклинивало от ощущения чужой горячей гладкой кожи.  
Он застонал и потерся пахом о живот Касамацу, задевая его член, — от остроты ощущений перед глазами было темно и накатывало волнами что-то горячечное и сладкое. Касамацу тоже стонал — протяжно и громко, — его рука протиснулась между телами, и от осторожного прикосновения к члену тьма перед глазами взорвалась фейерверками.  
Ерунда это, конечно, какие там фейерверки. Но если бы Имаёши заставили описать свои ощущения, лучшего сравнения он бы не подобрал.  
— Я… долго не смогу… — шепот Касамацу над ухом чуть рассеял наваждение, и Имаёши толкнулся бедрами в сжимавшую член — оба члена — руку. Наверное, надо было тоже что-то делать, а не просто беспорядочно гладить и царапать чужие плечи и спину, но сил на это не было. Слишком хорошо.  
— Я сейчас, — сорванно и будто извиняясь проговорил Касамацу и тут же кончил — на член и живот Имаёши плеснуло теплое, а сам Касамацу напрягся и пару раз сильно вздрогнул, закинув на него ногу.  
Этого хватило, чтобы Имаёши тоже кончил — оргазмом накрыло так, что, кажется, на пару минут он просто вывалился из реальности в ту самую галактику. В его жизни такого еще не было.  
— Охренеть, — сказал Касамацу, откатываясь в сторону, но на узкой кровати эта «сторона» оказалась символической — они так и лежали, прижавшись друг к другу. Имаёши тоже вытянулся во весь рост и повернул к нему голову, слушая. — Это всегда так хорошо?  
— Нет, нам повезло, — серьезно ответил он и тут же получил пинок пяткой по лодыжке.  
— Давай ты не будешь язвить, когда… ну…  
— В постели? — Имаёши не стал уточнять, насколько далек он был от иронии.  
— Точно.  
— А иначе что?  
— Буду тебя бить, — на этот раз иронизировать пытался Касамацу, и Имаёши не стал говорить, насколько плохо у него получалось. У него тьма других достоинств, в конце концов.  
— И кто тут еще пидорас и сукин сын? — сказал он вместо этого, улыбаясь в потолок. Рука Касамацу, лежавшая поперек живота, была приятно тяжелой и теплой.  
— А я и не говорил, что я — хороший, — отозвался Касамацу, не открывая глаз.  
— Хороший, — Имаёши положил свою руку поверх его.  
— Опять смеешься? — подозрительно спросил Касамацу, придвигаясь еще ближе, хотя куда больше-то?  
— Немножко. А вообще радуюсь.  
— Ты еще в любви признайся, — не слишком убедительно съязвил Касамацу и покраснел. Имаёши заметил румянец прежде, чем он отвернулся.  
— Я могу. О прекраснейший из прекрасных и суровейший из суровых!..  
— Заткнись!  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я говорю!.. Ой.  
Касамацу так и сказал — «ой» — и резко сел на кровати.  
— Ты же… Сукин ты сын.  
— Не веришь? — Имаёши ухмыльнулся. — Придется повторять, пока не поверишь.  
— Это глупо как-то, — неуверенно сказал Касамацу и медленно лег обратно, пристроив голову на плечо Имаёши. Просто так удобно лежать.  
— Как будто в жизни много всего умного, — Имаёши иногда тянуло пофилософствовать.  
— А я ничего говорить не буду. Ничего такого.  
— Не говори, — согласился Имаёши. — Мне не надо.  
Он мог бы добавить: просто будь рядом со мной, — но не стал.  
Это в самом деле как-то глупо.  
И, может, когда-нибудь Касамацу все скажет. Имаёши подождет.


End file.
